


Risen on the night of the blue moon

by RisaRein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Censorship, Drama, Fantastic, M/M, Magic, Out of Character, Romance, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: Стайлз мечтал вырваться из серых будней, наполнив свою жизнь красками, найти друзей и любовь. Встретив странного парня среди древних могил, он думает, что обрел друга. Но ему не стоит забывать: бойтесь своих желаний — они имеют свойство сбываться. (с)
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 30





	1. Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Запрещено в любом виде
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Действия происходят в 2000 году (но немного модернизированный будет, так что не надо мне писать, что тогда такого не было. К тому же, это фантастика). По мере развития сюжета, может меняться шапка.
> 
> https://sun9-68.userapi.com/c858128/v858128798/108bdc/oINpNvlhCIQ.jpg

_Осень 2000 года на границе Польши и Германии_

Забежав за ствол векового дуба, Стайлз замер, стараясь не дышать. Его преследователи пробежали мимо, крича и свистя. Резко выдохнув, он только сейчас осознал, что впился ногтями в кору дерева. Убрав руки, Стайлз развернулся и закусил губу, рассматривая дуб.

Когда-то он любил гулять в лесу. Узнавать название трав и деревьев. Собирать цветы для матери, которая чаще всего выкидывала их. Помрачнев, Стайлз встряхнул головой, сжимая кулаки. Эти воспоминания уже не причиняли такой острой боли, как раньше. После смерти отца, многое изменилось. И в первую очередь сам парень.

Ему было пятнадцать, когда Джон при странных обстоятельствах покинул этот мир. Мужчина уснул и просто не проснулся. Стайлз тогда был в шоке и ступоре, а мать билась в истерике, то обвиняя сына, то жалея его. Подросток, оставшийся практически один, с больной матерью и ненавидящими их родственниками, быстро повзрослел. Ему пришлось взвалить на себя не только домашние дела, но и работу отца.

Семья Стилински уже несколько поколений являлась смотрителями Старого Древнего Кладбища. Джон был единственным сыном у своих родителей и мужчиной в своем поколении. Но ослушавшись и женившись на американке, он потерял поддержку семьи. От него отвернулись все, как и от его жены и сына. Изредка к ним приезжала сестра Клаудии, но и с ней произошел конфликт. И сестры перестали общаться, когда Стайлзу еще и трех не исполнилось.

Стайлз заканчивал последний год в школе и мечтал, что сможет уехать из этого убогого городка. Хотя бы в Берлин. Правда языки он знал только польский и английский, но на английском разговаривали сейчас по всему миру. Задумавшись, он не заметил, как дошел до кладбища.

Вздохнув, Стайлз стянул с плеч рюкзак и перебросил его через забор. Отодвинув один из железных прутьев в заборе, он пролез и поставил все на место. Если не знать где лаз, то никак нельзя было перелезть через забор. Высотой три метра, он заканчивался острыми пиками, и никаких поперечных перекладин. Попасть на кладбище можно было только через главные ворота с другой стороны.

Отряхнув рюкзак, парень осмотрелся и вздрогнул, услышав позади себя шаги.

— Что, Стилински, спрятался на своем любимом кладбище, — одноклассник, который постоянно доставал Стайлза, Якуб Ковальски, с ненавистью осмотрел парня и сплюнул себе под ноги. — Если не напишешь мне реферат, то лучше даже не появляйся в школе.

Когда парень отходил, к нему подошли его дружки, искавшие Стайлза в лесу.

— Как он там оказался?! — противный толстый парень с веснушками весь запыхавшийся и мокрый с неприязнью посмотрел на Стайлза и еле успел догнать Ковальски, тут же поддакивая на заезженные шутки-оскорбления в сторону Стилински.

Покачав головой, Стайлз закинул рюкзак на плечо и побрел домой. Куда ему не хотелось чуть ли не больше, чем в школу.

***

— Мечислав!

Стайлз вздрогнул, открывая резко глаза и пытаясь усмирить бешено забившееся сердце.

— Мечислав! Быстро иди сюда!

Он услышал, как мать топнула ногой и снова начала звать его по имени. Стайлз резко встал, опрокидывая стул. К щеке прилипла тетрадь, на которой он умудрился уснуть. Не успев поймать тетрадку, которая медленно спикировала на пол, он собирался поднять ее и пойти вниз, как дверь резко открылась, ударяясь о стену.

— Ты совсем оглох, дрянной мальчишка?!

Вздрогнув, Стайлз резко повернулся, испуганно смотря на Клаудию. Женщина явно была не в себе.

— Я… делаю уроки, — он мельком глянул ей за спину. По привычке высматривая отца, который всегда мог с легкостью усмирить приступы жены.

— Меня это не волнует! Ты снова не помыл посуду! — она начала сыпать обвинениями, а Стайлз лишь послушно кивал, говоря, что исправится, и прося прощение. Что-то доказывать было бессмысленно.

Когда женщина выдохлась и успокоилась, она совсем другим тоном попросила Стайлза принести ей обезболивающее и ушла к себе в комнату. Решив, что лучше сразу сделать, что его попросили, парень быстро вышел из своей комнаты. Проходя мимо родительской спальни, он замер, услышав, как мать с кем-то разговаривает.

Покачав головой, он зажмурился и бросился на первый этаж. Налив воды в стакан, жадно выпил ее. Он так устал от всей этой жизни. Когда-то же все было по-другому. Отец… Стайлз сжимал до боли кулаки, впиваясь короткими ногтями в ладони и оставляя кровавые лунки, скрежетал зубами, чуть не кроша их. Только бы перебить душевную боль.

Иногда Стайлз ненавидел себя за мысли, что лучше бы умерла мать. Но женщина была не виновата, что больна. Психическое расстройство, которое усугубилось после рождения ребенка, а еще больше обострилось после смерти мужа. Но никто даже не думал помочь парню, который лишился отца и остался с обезумевшей матерью.

Порой были дни, когда Клаудия вела себя как самая лучшая мать на земле, а иногда как будто Стайлз самое гадкое и мерзкое существо на планете. И угадать, в каком настроении женщина проснется завтра, было нереально. Но Стайлз терпел. Он ждал, когда ему исполнится восемнадцать. И найдет в себе силы изменить свою жизнь.

— Мечислав!!!

Дернувшись, Стайлз задел стакан, который поставил на край стола, и тот упал, разлетаясь на осколки.

— Что ты опять натворил?!

Схватив веник и совок, Стайлз не успел все убрать.

— Боже, ты не поранился?.. — женщина прижала руки к груди, с беспокойством осматривая сына.

— Н-нет… — тихо буркнув, парень домел осколки на совок и осторожно выкинул их в мусор. — Все в порядке.

— Хорошо… Я… — Клаудия замялась, заламывая пальцы и кусая нижнюю губу.

— Я пойду, обойду территорию, — Стайлз спрятал руки в карманы школьных брюк, которые не успел переодеть, и перекатился с пятки на носок.

— Хорошо… Да… Да… И попроси отца… — она резко замолчала и замерла.

— Мам?..

— А? Все хорошо, Стайлз, иди, иди к себе в комнату, — Клаудия прошла к холодильнику, открыла его и начала доставать продукты. — Скоро вернется папа, нужно приготовить его любимую запеканку. Ты же знаешь, ему нельзя жирное…

Дальше Стайлз слушать не стал. Быстро поднявшись к себе в комнату, он переоделся и, схватив фонарь, спустился вниз. Стараясь не замечать бормотания матери, он надел кроссовки и вышел на улицу.

Времени было не так много, но на небе уже загорелись первые звезды. Выдохнув облачко пара, Стайлз поежился и пошел к воротам. Когда-то ему было интересно проводить время среди старых готических могил. Более ста лет назад здесь хоронили богатых людей со всей Западной Польши. Но фамильный склеп был всего один. В который Стайлз старался лишний раз не заходить.

Джон нередко выгонял оттуда подростков, возомнивших себя слугами Сатаны и устраивающих там собрания. Еще они проводили ритуалы, принося в жертвы разных животных. Однажды отец не выдержал и повесил на дверь склепа амбарный замок. Но и он не особо помог. Полиция тоже не смогла справиться, разведя руками и посоветовав не обращать на детей внимания.

Но подростки сами перестали приходить. По какой причине до сих пор неизвестно. Отец тогда пошутил, что из гроба вылез скелет и попросил быть потише. Стайлз тогда посмеялся, а потом не мог уснуть всю ночь, а наутро отказался вообще ходить на кладбище.

Открыв ворота, Стайлз поморщился от звука несмазанных петлей и закусил губу. Сегодня он так часто вспоминает отца. Именно Джон первым стал называть его Стайлзом. Маленькому Мечиславу было трудно выговаривать свое имя, а сокращение не нравилось, потому что его дразнили в саду. Тогда отец разрешил ему выбрать любое имя, которое только мальчик захочет. И сам не зная почему, он выбрал — Стайлз.

Задумавшись, Стайлз дошел до склепа, который находился в самом дальнем углу. Поводив фонарем, он уже собирался уходить, но резко развернулся и направил луч на одну из могил.

Высокий худощавый парень поднял руку, закрываясь от яркого света:

— Убери, — помедлив, добавил: — Пожалуйста.

Говорил парень странно, немного коверкая слова, но понять его было можно.

— Эм… как ты сюда попал? — Стайлз пытался вспомнить: заперты были ворота или нет?

— Как все, ногами пришел, — незнакомец усмехнулся и сложил руки на груди, пытаясь рассмотреть Стайлза.

— Хм, я не про это… — мысленно укорив себя в невнимательности — явно не закрыл ворота, Стилински помялся и махнул рукой в сторону. — Тебе нужно уйти.

— Я навещал родственника.

Стайлз не очень понимал, что говорит парень. Смесь английского и польского звучала ужасно.

— Послушай, давай, ты придешь завтра? Утром? А лучше днем… — он вдруг замер, понимая, что самый молодой кто здесь похоронен это какой-то барон, которому сейчас было бы сто с чем-то лет. — А кто твой родственник?

Снова направив на парня луч света, Стайлз сделал шаг назад. Парень склонил голову набок и пристально уставился на Стайлза, даже не думая просить убрать фонарь. Он сделал шаг, а Стилински отступил, цепляясь за что-то ногой и падая. Вскрикнув, Стайлз быстро подскочил, хватая выпавший из руки фонарь и направляя на место, где до этого стоял парень. Но никого не было.

Резко поводив лучом в разные стороны, Стайлз сглотнул и вскочил, тут же разворачиваясь и убегая. Заперев ворота и несколько раз проверив, что они действительно закрыты, он судорожно и облегченно выдохнул. Господи, может он как мать? Сходит с ума?

Машинально подняв голову, Стайлз посмотрел на неполную Луну. Скоро полнолуние, самое нелюбимое его время. С детства Стайлз был подвержен влиянию этого небесного тела. Он мог ходить во сне, говорить, смеяться или плакать, переворачиваться, что на утро на подушке лежали его ноги вместо головы. Но в последние годы он просто не мог спать. Сон просто не шел. Обычно, Стайлз просто лежал, смотря на небо и мечтая, либо читал.

За неимением друзей и знакомых, Стайлз пристрастился к чтению. Поглощая книги стопками. Он читал даже научные статьи и любовные романы, представляя себя на месте героев. Но больше он любил мистику. Вампиры, оборотни, ведьмы, необъяснимые происшествия или приключения магов. А еще Стайлз знал много трав.

Различать виды растений, грибов и деревьев его научил отец. В их городе было мало занятий, и Джон торговал лекарственными сборами, которые собирал и сушил сам. Стайлзу было интересно все, чем занимается отец. А Джон был совершенно не против обучить всему, что знал. Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться в жизни.

Зайдя в прихожую и разувшись, Стайлз замер, прислушиваясь. В доме стояла тишина, а свет горел лишь на втором этаже. Мать либо спала, либо занималась какими-то своими делами, погрузившись в иллюзии. Поднявшись наверх, избегая скрипучих ступенек, парень быстро прошел к своей комнате и, зайдя, как можно тише закрыл дверь.

Он подошел к столу и включил настольную лампу, осматривая свои тетради и учебники. Уже собравшись продолжить писать реферат, он вспомнил, что завтра суббота. Застонав, он замер, зажимая себе рот рукой. Но все было тихо. Медленно встав, он выключил свет, быстро разделся и лег в кровать, мечтая, что когда он проснется, окажется в другом месте.

***

Выходной не принес ничего хорошего. Стайлз не выспался. Мать с трех часов ночи начала орать и биться в истерике, вспомнив, что Джон умер. Стайлз еле смог дать ей успокоительное, но женщина уснула только к утру. Разбудив сына через полтора часа, на удивление выспавшаяся и бодрая, заставила его спуститься вниз и позавтракать с ней.

— А школа? Как в школе? — Клаудия подлила парню молока в стакан и внимательно следила, как он ест приготовленную ею кашу.

Манка была вся в комочках, пересоленная и подгоревшая, но Стайлз через силу пихал варево в себя, на каждое — Вкусно? — кивая, как болванчик.

— Нормально в школе. Скоро каникулы.

— Так быстро время летит. Ты же в восьмом?

Стайлз замер, так и не поднеся ложку ко рту:

— Ага, — он медленно опустил руку на стол, кладя ложку в тарелку.

— Невкусно? — женщина начала нервничать.

— Вкусно… Я просто в туалет…

Его спас стук в дверь. Подскочив так, что едва не уронил стул, Стайлз бросился открывать.

— Оу… Это Вы, — парень уже собирался захлопнуть дверь перед носом местного бизнесмена, по иронии отца его школьного кошмара, Ковальски.

— Мечислав, — мужчина мило улыбнулся и придержал дверь, делая шаг через порог в прихожую. — Пани Стилински, рад вас видеть.

Женщина тут же расцвела, улыбаясь и протягивая мужчине руку.

— Пан Ковальски, — Клаудия засмущалась, убирая руку после короткого пожатия. — Я же просила называть меня просто Клаудия.

— Но и я просил называть меня Анджей, к чему таким друзьям формальности?

Стайлз отвернулся, его чуть не стошнило от этой лести и приторности.

— Молодой человек, вы не против, если я поговорю с пани Клаудией, — Ковальски выделил имя, — наедине?

— Конечно… — Стайлз был рад сбежать к себе в комнату. Уже на последней ступеньке он услышал, как мать засмеялась какой-то очередной глупой шутке мужчины. Сжав челюсти, он забежал к себе, запирая дверь и прислоняясь к ней спиной.

Ни для кого не было секретом, зачем Ковальски ходит к ним. Он дает в долг, чтобы однажды за бесценок выкупить их дом и право Смотрителя. Если он добьется разрешения заново хоронить людей на этом кладбище, то с одних только похорон сможет безбедно прожить до конца жизни.

Стайлз был бы даже рад, если это произошло. Мать отсюда не уедет просто так. Но у них совершенно не было сбережений, и куда они пойдут неизвестно. Стайлз иногда продавал старым знакомым отца сборы, которые остались еще после Джона, а потом собирал сам. Но этих денег совершенно не хватало. А на какую-либо подработку его не брали. Жили они на пособие матери, которое выплачивали после смерти кормильца, и на копейки, что платили ей, как Смотрителю, но этого едва хватало покрыть все расходы.

Снова услышав смех, Стайлз схватил теплую кофту, спустился вниз, обулся, схватил куртку и вышел из дома. Ему совершенно не хотелось оставаться там, он уже собирался пойти на кладбище, достать припрятанную в одном надгробие книгу, но вдруг вспомнил про вчерашнего парня и замедлил шаг.

Кинув взгляд на дорогую иномарку, припаркованную около их старенького покосившегося забора, Стайлз закусил губу и все же пошел на кладбище. Отперев ворота, он зашел и прислушался. Вокруг стояла мертвая тишина. Выдохнув, улыбнулся своим нелепым мыслям и пошел к одной из древних могил. Достав книгу, он хотел уже сесть на небольшую скамейку, как услышал позади себя дыхание.

— Ты сказал, что можно прийти днем.


	2. Charpert 2. Friendship

Резко обернувшись, Стайлз выдохнул и сжал в руках книжку. При свете дня парень выглядел совершенно обычно, только для такой погоды был слишком легко одет.

— Ты не мерзнешь?

— Да не особо, — парень пожал плечами и вытащил руки из карманов штанов. Стайлз заметил на запястьях пару кожаных плетёных браслетов.

Незнакомец вроде был обычным подростком, примерно того же возраста что и Стайлз, но в тоже время ощущалось что-то странное. А может, Стилински просто начитался всякой ерунды? Встряхнув головой, Стайлз поежился, выдыхая облачко пара:

— Уже минус по ночам…

— Ты и сам одет не по погоде, — сегодня парень говорил на польском без всякого акцента.

— Да… — Стайлз проглотил слова о том, что это его единственная куртка. — Я тоже не мерзну, — улыбнувшись, он опустил взгляд вниз.

— Но читать на кладбище, не самая лучшая идея.

— Ты вроде как пришел навестить кого-то? — Стайлз резко поднял голову, переводя тему.

— Да, — парень кивнул и посмотрел в сторону. — Я только пару дней назад приехал, и…

— Так как его зовут?

— Кого?

— Родственника? — Стайлз усмехнулся и склонил голову набок. — Ведь его нет.

— Почему, — парень пожал плечами, — Здесь же похоронены люди. И вполне один из них… — он неопределенно махнул рукой.

— Так…

— Я видел.

Стайлз замер с приоткрытым ртом.

— Как за тобой гнались. И просто решил узнать, все ли в порядке.

Пристально посмотрев незнакомцу в глаза, Стайлз сжал зубы:

— Это Ковальски тебя подослал?

Стилински неосознанно сделал пару шагов к парню. Резко подняв руки, незнакомец отрицательно покачал головой:

— Никто меня не подсылал! Я сам решил…

— Тебе пора.

Больше не обращая внимания на парня, Стайлз пошел к воротам, слыша позади себя шаги.

— Да подожди ты, — парень схватил Стайлза за плечо и сжал.

— Ай! — Стайлз вскрикнул, резко замирая. Ему показалось, что что-то хрустнуло.

— Кхм, прости, я не специально…

Стилински резко развернулся, но не ожидал, что незваный гость будет стоять так близко. Сердце сбилось с ритма, но это длилось всего мгновение. Стайлз сделал шаг назад и вскинул голову.

— Кто ты?

— Я друг, — парень виновато улыбался, смотря Стайлзу в глаза. И Стилински невольно залюбовался цветом глаз. Радужка была насыщенного голубого цвета.

— Что?

— Меня Питер зовут.

— Мечислав, — Стайлз опустил глаза, замечая движение. Питер протягивал руку. Помедлив, Стайлз пожал теплую ладонь. — Ого, тебе и правда не холодно…

В отличии от нового знакомого у Стайлза были ледяные руки.

— Да, чего не скажешь о тебе, — парень улыбнулся и перехватил вторую руку Стайлза.

Книжка упала, раскрываясь, и ветер тут же принялся шелестеть страницами.

— Я… — Стайлз не стал вырывать пальцы из теплых ладоней.

— Теплей?

— Да, — Стилински кивнул и поджал губы, опуская длинные ресницы. — Так… ты живешь где-то здесь?

— Совсем рядом, — Питер улыбнулся и провел большими пальцами по запястьям парня, заставляя покрыться кожу мурашками.

Аккуратно высвободив свои руки, Стайлз спрятал их в карманы куртки. Ему было неловко, а щеки горели, как будто на них вылили кипяток. Посмотрев себе под ноги, он спохватился и поднял книгу.

— Это латынь? — Питер протянул руку, чтобы взять книгу, но Стайлз отпрыгнул от него. — Ты?..

— Это… — Стайлз старался все свести в шутку, улыбаясь, но было видно, что он действительно боится.

— Прости, я больше не буду… Делать резких движений, — Питер спрятал руки в карманы легкой куртки. — Так, что насчет книги?

— А, да, — Стилински кивнул и мельком кинул взгляд на лицо Питера.

— В школе проходите?

— Нет! Что ты! — Стайлз заметно расслабился, крепче прижимая книгу к груди. — Я с па… для себя. Мне нравится… — уже не так уверенно.

Осмотрев парня с ног до головы, подмечая его зажатость, неуверенность и страх, Питер едва дернул уголками губ.

— Я тоже люблю латынь.

Стайлз дернулся, в его глазах загорелся интерес, но он снова зажался.

— У меня есть несколько старых книг. Я мог бы дать тебе почитать, — Питер наклонил голову набок, изображая смущение. — Знаешь, немногие поймут…

— Я понимаю! Это же интересно. Изучать что-то новое. То, о чем все забыли, а ты будешь… — заметив широкую улыбку, Стайлз смутился. — Ты…

— Совсем никому не доверяешь? — Питер изогнул бровь и вздохнул. — Я правда не знаю тех парней. Я… такой же, как ты. Меня тоже мало кто понимает, — он опустил голову.

Стайлз растерялся. Он давно ни с кем так не общался. Самым его лучшим другом, да и единственным, был отец. Но после смерти Джона, Стайлз замкнулся в себе. А в школе над ним пару раз зло подшутили, и он уже не доверял даже собственному отражению.

— Если ты не против, я бы пришел еще раз?

— А? — Стайлз смутился, понимая, что так ушел в свои мысли, что совсем забыл о Питере. — Да, приходи… То есть, вообще-то сюда нельзя…

— Но ты только тут проводишь время.

Нахмурившись, Стилински недоверчиво уставился на парня:

— Ты за мной следишь?

— У меня есть глаза, и я вижу, как ты читаешь среди могил. Всегда один, — Питер вздохнул. — Я просто прохожу мимо. И подумал, что мы могли бы подружиться…

Печально улыбнувшись, Питер пожал плечами и пошел к воротам. Стайлз все никак не мог решить: верить или нет? Но когда он хотел уже окликнуть парня и сказать, что не прочь с ним еще раз увидеться, то Питера уже не было.

— Ты можешь прийти… — так и повисло в воздухе.

***

Подойдя к дому, Стайлз не увидел машины Ковальски и облегченно выдохнул. Зайдя в прихожую, он прислушался, разулся и тихо поднялся на второй этаж. Переодевшись, Стайлз поежился и потрогал батарею — еле теплая. Надев поверх свитера еще один, он вышел из комнаты. День близился к концу. Стайлз даже не заметил, что так долго разговаривал с тем парнем — Питером. Во рту с утра ни крошки, и желудок уже начинал ныть от голода.

Пройдя мимо спальни матери, Стайлз остановился и вернулся, осторожно заглядывая в комнату. Но Клаудии не было. Спустившись вниз, Стайлз обошел первый этаж, даже заглянул в кладовку, на всякий случай. Такое было не раз, что он находил мать в самых неожиданных местах. Но видимо, она уехала с Ковальски. Иногда он возил женщину поужинать в соседний городок.

Открыв холодильник, Стайлз вздохнул и достал овощную запеканку, которую мать приготовила для отца. Выбросив ее в мусорное ведро, все равно есть это было невозможно, Стайлз помыл посуду и сделал себе легкий ужин из того, что нашел в холодильнике.

Уже собираясь подняться к себе с пакетом молока, заметил на журнальном столике в гостиной вазу с конфетами. Это были любимые мамины конфеты, которые привозил Ковальски. Она всегда высыпала их в вазочку и пересчитывала. Однажды, Стайлз взял одну, и больше смотреть на них не мог. Мать заставила съесть их все, пока его не стошнило. Закусив губу, Стайлз не дал слезам скатиться, зло вытерев глаза. Если бы был жив отец…

***

Проснувшись, Стайлз приподнялся, слыша смех и громкий разговор. Но слов спросонья разобрать не получалось. В комнате стало совсем свежо, и парень сильнее закутался в одеяло, которое уже было настолько старым, что не грело.

Раздался хлопок двери и легкие шаги по лестнице. Мать даже не заглянула, напевая и уходя в свою спальню. Стайлз зевнул и лег снова, но заснуть не получалось. Он снова начал вспоминать того парня, что был на кладбище. Может, он и правда обретет друга?

— Мечислав!

В дверь ударили. Стайлз подскочил и сглотнул, сонно потирая глаза.

— Да?.. — хрипло.

— Ох, ты спишь? Я думала, что ты не дома, — женщина помялась за дверью, так и не зайдя. — Спокойной ночи, Мечислав.

— Спокойной, мама…

Стайлз очень надеялся, что этой ночью мать будет спать. Кое-как заснув, Стайлз периодически просыпался, то ли от холода, то ли от неясного предчувствия. Поэтому наутро он был не выспавшимся и никак не мог согреться. Выпив третью чашку горячего чая, он все же поднялся к себе, садясь за уроки.

— Сынок? — Клаудия вошла в комнату сына и подошла к столу, за которым сидел Стайлз. — Мечислав?

— А? — Стайлз резко поднял голову и едва улыбнулся. — Я делаю уроки… Как ты?

— Я приготовила обед. Ты поешь со мной?

Резко выдохнув, Стайлз кивнул, говоря, что сейчас спустится. Ему так не хватало ласковой и заботливой мамы. В детстве она всегда заботилась о нем, любила… А сейчас таких моментов было настолько мало, что Стайлз каждый хранил в памяти, как нечто святое.

Убрав учебники и тетради в рюкзак, он кинул взгляд на реферат, который все же написал, и, сжав зубы, впихнул и его. Скоро нужно было идти на обход, и Стайлз в тайне надеялся, что снова увидит Питера.

***

Стайлза впечатали спиной в решетку забора и вылили на голову сок.

— Что за херню ты мне подсунул, а? — Якуб схватил его за воротник рубашки, сжимая и перекрывая кислород.

Впившись пальцами в запястье парня, Стайлз попытался оторвать его руку от себя.

— Думаешь, это смешно? — прошипев Стилински в лицо.

— Якуб, пойдем, а? — лучший друг Ковальски — Миха, осмотрелся и поежился.

— Да не дрейфь, здесь никого нет, — Ковальски убрал руку от горла Стайлза и сделал шаг назад. Подняв рюкзак парня, он расстегнул его и перевернул, вытряхивая все на грязную землю. — Упс. Какая неприятность.

Стайлз восстановил дыхание и сжал кулаки, смотря на свои испачканные тетради. Теперь придется все переписывать. Он уже собирался врезать Якубу, но услышал вскрик и поднял голову. Он успел заметить страх на лицах парней, а потом те рванули прочь. Машинально повернувшись, Стайлз ничего не увидел, лишь могилы.

Собрав вещи, он вздохнул, и, убедившись, что рядом никого нет, отодвинул прут. Он прошел уже больше половины пути, замирая на очередном шаге и прислушиваясь. Но все было тихо, хотя кое-что странное было — резко похолодало. Прибавив шаг, Стайлз уже бегом добрался до ворот, отпер замок и вышел, захлопывая ворота. Что могло привидеться его одноклассникам, что они убежали в диком испуге?

Заперев замок, Стайлз поднял глаза, смотря на виднеющийся склеп. Он первый раз встретил Питера там, но парень так и не появился больше. Грустно улыбнувшись, Стайлз пошел к дому, постоянно оглядываясь, но так никого и не увидел.

***

Во вторник Стайлз вернулся из школы домой под вечер. Его заперли в лаборантской класса химии, и только когда охранник делал обход, услышал стук и выпустил парня. Стайлз сказал, что он задержался, и видимо его нечаянно заперли. На то, что у него была порвана рубашка и разбита губа, промолчал. Охранник недовольно осмотрел его и, записав имя и из какого класса, отпустил.

Поздоровавшись с матерью, Стайлз быстро поднялся к себе и запер дверь. Кинув рюкзак на пол, он достал из-под кровати свою личную аптечку и открыл ее. Найдя перекись и ватку, вытер с подбородка кровь и промыл губу. Щипало сильно, но все было не так уж страшно. Правда, придется у матери одолжить пудру, чтобы замазать синяк. И надо зашить рубашку, но сперва сходит на кладбище.

Переодевшись, Стайлз спустился вниз, стараясь быть как можно тише, чтобы мать не остановила его. Он был уже за дверью, когда услышал, как Клаудия зовет его.

— Я скоро вернусь!

Сбежав с крыльца, он быстрым шагом направился к воротам. Если мать увидит, то может пойти в школу. И сделает лишь хуже. Отперев замок, Стайлз зашел на кладбище и, включив фонарь, пошел вдоль могил. Его уже отпустило, и он не злился, чувствуя лишь бессилие и усталость.

Подойдя к склепу, Стайлз совсем обессилел, приваливаясь плечом к обшарпанной стене. Закрыв глаза, облизал губы, тут же морщась. Он так устал от этой жизни. Последний год. Остался всего год, и он больше не увидит ненавистные лица…

— Привет.

Резко распахнув глаза, Стайлз навел фонарь на Питера. Парень тут же закрылся руками.

— Оу… привет, — Стилински опустил фонарь и прошел мимо Питера.

— Я не мог раньше…

— Меня не интересует.

Шаги позади затихли, и Стайлз, пройдя еще немного, остановился. Повернувшись, он ожидал, что никого уже не будет, но Питер стоял на месте. Медленно подойдя, дотронулся до разбитой губы Стайлза, и Стилински на удивление боли не почувствовал.

— Эм… — он увернулся от пальцев, которые сегодня были прохладными, и посмотрел в сторону. — Я… тебя ждал.

— У меня были дела, — Питер улыбнулся и протянул Стайлзу толстую в старом потертом переплете книгу.

Стилински нахмурился, помня, что у Питера в руках ничего не было, а спрятать такую книгу было точно негде.

— Помнишь, я говорил, что у меня есть книги? — Питер заставил Стайлза взять том в руки, — Одна из них. Древняя. Очень. Поэтому постарайся…

— Я аккуратно! — Стайлз прижал книгу к груди и дернул уголками губ, но тут же поджал их, прикрывая глаза от пронзившей боли.

— Если ты улыбнешься, то мир не рухнет.

— А? — Стайлз открыл рот, и губы непроизвольно вытянулись в улыбку. — Кхм. Я…

— Ты спешишь?

— Нет… Нет, не спешу.

— Тогда, может, побудешь со мной? — Питер наклонил голову, и Стайлз как-то упустил момент, когда парень оказался слишком близко, приобнимая Стилински за плечи и уводя по дорожке вглубь кладбища.

Проболтав с Питером до ночи, Стайлз спохватился, когда его вышла искать Клаудия. Попрощавшись с парнем и поблагодарив еще раз за книгу, Стайлз не удержался и обнял парня на прощание, взяв с него слово, что тот придет завтра. Стайлз рассказал и показал Питеру свой лаз, и когда мать была уже у ворот, Стилински попросил парня воспользоваться им. Чтобы не было лишних вопросов. Стайлзу запрещено было пускать кого-либо сюда без особого разрешения от властей города. 

Питер согласно кивнул, уверяя парня, что беспокоиться не о чем и он найдет выход. Убежав, Стайлз забыл свой фонарь. Луна ярко освещала путь, и Стилински привык к полумраку, поэтому не обратил внимания. Как только ворота закрылись, Питер поднял голову вверх. Еще несколько дней, и наступит полнолуние. Улыбнувшись, он сверкнул глазами и растворился в воздухе.


	3. Charpert 3. The Resurrected

Стайлз зашел в комнату, скидывая с плеч рюкзак и подходя к кровати. Достав из-под матраса книгу, которую ему дал Питер, он прошел к столу и сел, поглаживая тисненые буквы на обложке. Открыв словарь, взятый в городской библиотеке, Стайлз попробовал перевести название первой главы. Язык был действительно древним, но к счастью _не мертвым_.

Полностью поглощенный текстом, Стайлз прикрыл уставшие глаза и потянулся, зевая, а когда глянул на время, вскочил со стула, понимая, что пропустил время обхода. Быстро натянув первую попавшуюся кофту, он выбежал из комнаты, забыв убрать книгу. Спустившись вниз, надел обувь и куртку, схватил фонарь и, крикнув матери, что ушел на обход, вышел из дома.

На кладбище было тихо и холоднее, чем обычно. Или Стайлзу просто казалось. Ведь он только вышел из тепла, не успев привыкнуть к улице. Вздохнув, парень прошел по главной аллее до склепа и посветил во все стороны, сильнее кутаясь в куртку и прислушиваясь. Резко повернувшись, он направил луч на знакомую фигуру.

— Питер…

— Убери, пожалуйста, — парень поморщился от света, прикрывая глаза.

— Прости, — Стайлз тут же опустил фонарь вниз, моргая и пытаясь привыкнуть к темноте.

— Думал, что ты не придешь.

— Я зачитался, — почесав затылок, Стилински улыбнулся, — Книга, которую ты мне дал, она такая… странная.

— Там много чего интересного, — Питер подошел ближе, улыбаясь. Но вид у него был болезненный.

— Ты слишком легко одеваешься, — Стайлз нахмурился, оглядывая парня с головы до ног.

Питер улыбнулся и склонил голову набок:

— Приятно, что ты обо мне беспокоишься.

— Кхм, — Стайлз растерялся, смущенно морща нос и закусывая губу. — Я…

— Ты хороший друг, Стайлз.

Стилински совсем засмущался, покрываясь пятнами румянца. Его бросило в жар, только он сам не понимал почему. Ведь Питер просто сказал ему пару приятных слов, а не в любви признался. Питер едва сдержал широкую улыбку, видя, как Стайлз чуть сознание не теряет от смущения.

— Так что там в книге? — Питер перевел тему.

— Ох, там… — Стайлз благодарно посмотрел на друга и кивнул на тропинку, делая шаг. — Это же книга каких-то ритуалов?

— Точно не помню. У меня книг много. И что в каждой — не запомнить.

— Но в этой точно что-то магическое, — глаза у Стайлза блестели азартом. — И я уже прочитал пару глав!

— Какой ты молодец, — Питер улыбнулся и остановил Стайлза, беря его за локоть. — Я еще слышал, что ты разбираешься в травах?

— И откуда? — Стилински тут же напрягся.

— Наша соседка, пани Ржевска, говорила, что покупает у тебя сборы от головной боли.

— Ну… да… — Стайлз снова смутился. Он не привык к такому вниманию к своей персоне, наверно поэтому ему было так неуютно. Но друзья многое рассказывают друг другу. Иногда даже то, чем не могут поделиться даже с родителями. Ему просто нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть, что у него есть теперь настоящий друг.

— Слушай, а мы можем встретиться где-нибудь кроме кладбища? — закусив губу, Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на Питера, напряженно ожидая ответа.

— Оу, конечно. Но только через несколько дней, хорошо? — увидев на лице парня разочарование, Питер осторожно дотронулся до холодных пальцев, — Я пока занят, но скоро освобожусь.

— Д-да… — Стайлз замер, смотря на длинные красивые пальцы. Питер мог бы стать музыкантом. Встряхнув волосами, Стайлз кашлянул и убрал свою руку, засовывая ее в карман куртки. — Я…

— Не любишь, когда к тебе прикасаются? — тихо.

— Что? — вскинувшись, Стайлз замолчал, смотря в яркие глаза. Но Питер моргнул и все стало прежним. Списав все на отсвет, Стилински пожал плечами. — Обычно, когда меня трогают, то бьют.

— Твои одноклассники, — Питер кивнул и посмотрел на вышедшую из-за туч луну.

— Ага, — поморщившись, Стайлз тоже посмотрел на небо. — Но ты не думай, я не жалуюсь. И могу постоять за себя.

— Охотно верю.

Какое-то время они молчали: Стайлз рассматривал свои поношенные ботинки, а Питер смотрел в темноту.

— Мне… уже пора, — Стайлз неуверенно улыбнулся, поднимая взгляд. В свете луны его глаза отливали красивым коньячным цветом.

— Иди, — Питер кивнул, смотря в глаза парня. — Я выйду через лаз, — он указал рукой себе за спину.

— Ага, — кивнув, Стайлз широко улыбнулся. Поясняя: — Наш секрет.

Уже открыв рот, Питер лишь выдохнул, прикусывая язык. Парень был настолько прост и наивен, что порой становилось даже жалко. Но жальче было себя. Улыбнувшись в ответ, Питер протянул Стайлзу руку, пожимая неуверенно протянутую ладонь.

— Секрет, — убирая ладонь, Питер нежно провел по коже пальцами, заставляя Стилински дернуться. — Кстати, не хочешь провести какой-нибудь ритуал? Конечно, вряд ли он настоящий. Но было бы здорово сделать что-нибудь вместе. Правда?

Стайлз распахнул глаза, еще больше становясь похожим на маленького беззащитного олененка. Любопытного и глупого. Питер чуть не взвыл, сдерживаясь неимоверной силой воли.

— Круто! Я даже и не подумал о таком! Что я уже перевел не так и сложно. Там правда есть некоторые травы с заковыристыми названиями… но, думаю, они есть у нас в лесу.

— Чудесно… — Питер довольно улыбнулся, смотря, как Стайлз машет ему и собирается уходить. — Стой!

— А? — Стилински растерянно обернулся.

— Я совсем забыл. У меня для тебя подарок.

Подойдя к парню вплотную, Питер снял со своей шеи простой шнурок, на котором в виде кулона висел большой клык.

— Ого…

— Охотился со своим отцом, и хочу подарить его тебе.

— Но… это же твой трофей… — Стайлз протянул руку, а Питер в этот момент протянул клык, задевая им палец парня и прокалывая нежную кожу. — Ай! — Вскрикнув, Стайлз засунул палец в рот, чувствуя, как капелька крови падает на язык.

Кончик клыка окрасился красным. Питер обеспокоенно схватил Стайлза за запястье, вытягивая палец изо рта и рассматривая.

— Аккуратнее, — надев Стилински кулон на шею, Питер не удержался и прижал пораненную подушечку пальца к своим губам, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не облизать.

— Я… приду завтра! — Стайлз вырвал свою руку, прижимая к груди и взволнованно дыша.

— Лучше через пару дней. Найди травы, прочитай все внимательно, хорошо? — Питер смущенно улыбнулся, отводя взгляд. Крылья носа судорожно дернулись, когда он снова учуял сладкий медный запах крови.

— Да… хорошо, с-спасибо, за подарок, — Стайлз дернулся, когда услышал, как его зовет мать. — Черт, я еще уроки не сделал, — он нервно переминался с ноги на ногу. Ему жутко не хотелось прощаться с Питером, пусть и на несколько дней.

— Ты мой друг. Для тебя мне ничего не жалко, — Питер кивнул, — Иди, не заставляй маму волноваться.

— Пока, — Стайлз поджал губы, но так и не решился обнять парня. Он резко развернулся и быстрым шагом пошел к воротам.

Питер размял шею, хрустнув позвонками. Он уже ощущал силу луны, главное — не упустить момент. Всего одна ночь, и он полностью зависит от несмышленого подростка. Но волк чувствовал, что Стайлз сможет помочь. А зверь редко когда ошибался. Когда-то Питер его не послушал и поплатился за это не только своей жизнью.

***

Выйдя из школы, Стайлз тут же направился к тропинке, которая сокращала путь домой раза в два, но шла через лес, и по ней мало кто решался ходить. Погруженный мыслями в предстоящее приключение, он не заметил, что не один.

— Стилински!

Стайлз дернулся, чтобы повернуться, но его схватили за рюкзак и пихнули к ближайшему дереву.

— Как поживает твоя чокнутая мамаша? — Ковальски усмехнулся и развернул Стайлза к себе лицом, давя на горло пальцами.

Сжав челюсти, Стайлз отвернулся. Ему совсем не хотелось сейчас вступать ни в какие конфликты. Все равно крайним окажется именно он.

— Язык проглотил? — Якуб глянул через плечо на своих дружков и противно усмехнулся. — Отец совсем крышей поехал, раз приезжает к вам. Но, — парень сжал пальцы сильнее, что Стайлз схватил его за руку, пытаясь отстранить. — Ему всего лишь нужна подпись твоей мамашки. И ты, наконец-то, обретешь свое истинное призвание — побираться на вокзале.

— Что ты ко мне привязался? — Стайлз прищурился. — Может, ты один из _этих_?

— Че?! — Ковальски дернулся, как от удара, и ослабил хватку. Этого хватило, чтобы Стайлз отпихнул его от себя и побежал. — Черт! Ловите его!

Почти добежав до забора кладбища, Стайлз не успел перевести дыхание, как его сбили с ног. Якуб сел на него, оттягивая воротник куртки и примеряясь ударить. Но тут заметил шнурок на шее Стилински и схватился за него, пытаясь сорвать.

— Отпусти! — Стайлз зарычал и врезал обидчику по лицу кулаком, попадая по скуле.

Все замерли в шоке. Миха вышел вперед и еле успел схватить друга за грудки.

— Ты труп, Стилински! — Ковальски пришел в себя и рвался в бой.

— Вали отсюда!

Повторять дважды было не надо, Стайлз быстро вскочил на ноги и рванул к дому, поражаясь сам себе. Около дома он сбавил темп и зашел в прихожую уже спокойным шагом.

— Мама?

В доме было тихо. Иногда мать уезжала в город на их стареньком джипе. Ходила в церковь, каждый раз исповедуясь. И чаще всего раскаиваясь о грехах, которые она никогда не совершала. Раньше она и Стайлза заставляла ездить, исповедоваться и молиться, но со временем стала забывать брать сына с собой. Чему Стайлз был только рад. Как бы он не любил мать, но стыдился ее.

Поднявшись к себе, Стайлз снял кулон и убрал его в верхний шкафчик стола, который запирался на ключ. Ковальски теперь не отстанет от него, и лучше оставить подарок дома. Вздохнув, Стайлз решил сперва сделать все домашние дела, уроки и обход, а потом уже засесть за латынь. Вдруг и правда у них с Питером что-то получится?

***

Стайлз шел по кладбищу, была ночь, но светло как днем. Он замер на очередном шаге и резко обернулся — никого не было. Снова пошел вперед. Стайлз не помнил зачем, но нужно было идти дальше. Подойдя к склепу, он остановился, смотря на открытые двери. Закусив губу, Стилински сделал шаг назад, натыкаясь на что-то. Опустив взгляд, вздрогнул и шумно сглотнул. Рядом стоял серый волк, достающий лбом Стайлзу до талии. Сделав маленький шаг в сторону, парень замер, когда зверь зарычал, обнажая клыки.

Волк с интересом осмотрел человека и сделал к нему шаг, втягивая воздух и продолжая недовольно порыкивать. Стайлз облизался, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, что делать, если встретил дикое животное в лесу. Но на ум ничего, кроме — бежать, не приходило.

Мокрый нос дотронулся до руки, и, не выдержав, Стайлз вскрикнул и, развернувшись, побежал. Он точно помнил, что был на кладбище, но бежал по лесу. Не разбирая дороги, ощущая, как зверь дышит ему в спину. Выбежав на непонятно откуда взявшуюся поляну, Стайлз упал на ковер из фиолетовых цветов, готовясь, что его вот-вот сожрут.

Но прошла минута, вторая, а он все еще был жив. Открыв глаза, парень сел, осматриваясь. Ветер бережно качал раскрытые бутоны, а волк стоял на краю поляны, не шевелясь. Стайлз нахмурился, поднимаясь на ноги и смотря зверю в глаза. У волка были голубые глаза, как луна на небе. Но он никогда раньше не видел ни таких глаз у зверя, ни такой луны.

Волк вдруг резко навострил уши, а потом задрал голову, начиная выть. Стайлз заткнул уши ладонями и закрыл глаза… Открыв их, он оказался у себя в комнате, а будильник противно пищал, надрываясь. Сев в кровати, Стайлз огляделся и потер глаза, приходя в себя от слишком реалистичного сна. Выключив будильник, он встал и потянулся, смотря на свой стол, заваленный всякими травами, которые он собрал вчера. Среди них были и фиолетовые цветы из сна. Все это лишь подсознание. Они собираются провести ритуал, у него на шее клык волка, а цветы он собирал вчера. Все объяснимо. Проверив, что кулон на месте — под подушкой, Стайлз поднялся и пошел собираться в школу. Сегодня он встречается с Питером.

***

Кинув взгляд на ворота кладбища, Питер сжал кулаки и скрипнул зубами. Мальчишка опаздывал. И если сегодня ничего не получится, то неизвестно сколько еще придется ждать.

— Питер, — Стайлз подошел к парню и скинул на землю рюкзак.

— Стайлз, — уже собираясь высказать свое недовольство, слова так и застыли в горле. У парня были сбиты костяшки на правой руке, а на лице расплылся огромный синяк. — Кто?..

— Неважно, — Стилински натянул капюшон посильнее и поморщился. Видимо, пострадало не только лицо.

Помедлив, Питер не стал лезть с расспросами. Сейчас было дело поважнее, чем парочка синяков. Но парень поднялся в глазах Питера еще выше. Он явно пригодится в будущем.

— Я перевел один ритуал… Ты меня слушаешь?

— Конечно, — Питер подошел к парню, который разложил на скамейке все нужные ингредиенты.

— Только… там сказано, что нужна кровь.

— Хм, вот как, — помолчав, Питер посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза. — Я не против.

— Я просто не уверен, что стоит…

— Ты боишься? — Питер изогнул бровь.

— Что? — Стайлз тут же встрепенулся — Конечно, нет!

— Не думаю, что нужно будет много, — улыбнувшись, Питер встал позади Стайлза, внимательно наблюдая за его действиями.

Стайлз в это время достал книгу, порошок из фиолетовых цветков и несколько пучков трав. Разложив все на скамье, он положил рядом спички и снова полез в рюкзак.

— Черт… я кажется нож забыл…

— У тебя есть кулон, — Питер скучающе смотрел на все приготовления.

— Да уж, — напряженно выдохнув, Стайлз поднялся и повернулся к Питеру. — Ты должен будешь повторять слова за мной, потом надо поджечь травы, распылить порошок и пустить кровь, — Стилински запнулся, а потом продолжил. — Только я не понял для чего это… — он закусил губу.

— Тебе и не надо. Читай.

Нахмурившись, Стайлз дернулся. Ему не понравилось как прозвучали слова, словно приказ. Тучи разошлись, и луна осветила все мягким голубым сиянием. Стайлз занервничал, понимая, что все знакомо. Чувство дежавю не покидало, но он не мог противиться. Взяв книгу, которая сама резко раскрылась на нужной странице, Стайлз начал читать, тяжело дыша и пытаясь остановиться. Дочитав до середины, он замолчал, а Питер забрал у него книгу, кивая на скамью.

Все казалось каким-то страшным сном, и Стайлз пытался проснуться, но продолжал делать все, как было написано в книге. Закончив с травами и порошком, он подошел к Питеру, который смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Голубые глаза то загорались ярче, то становились темными. Взяв ладонь Питера, Стайлз сделал небольшой порез клыком, затем сделал тоже со своей ладонью и сжал руку Питера, соединяя их кровь.

Слова сами всплыли в голове, а рот против воли произносил древнее заклятие. Питер повторял за Стайлзом, смотря ему в глаза и подходя все ближе. Когда последнее слово слетело с бледных губ, Питер рыкнул и исчез, а Стайлз отключился, падая на примятую траву. На кладбище воцарилась тишина, а луна скрылась за тучами, погружая землю в темноту.


	4. Charpert 4. Adaptation

Крышка гроба резко сдвинулась с места, а на краю резного камня появилась рука. Подтянувшись, Питер сел и открыл глаза, которые сперва замерцали то голубым, то красным цветом. Несколько раз моргнув, глаза загорелись красным, больше не меняясь. Поводив шеей, мужчина втянул носом воздух и тут же поморщился. В отличии от тела, одежда и окружающая обстановка не приобрели свой первозданный вид.

Протянув руку вперед, Хейл пару раз сжал и разжал пальцы, еще не до конца осознавая, что он жив, и ритуал сработал так как надо. Видимо, этот мальчишка действительно обладает силами, о которых и сам не догадывался. Промелькнула мысль обратить Стайлза, сделав первым бетой новой стаи Хейл. Но Питер тут же отмел эту мысль. Сейчас ему нужен человек. А сделать из мальчишки волка, он всегда успеет.

Покрутив головой, разминая шею до хруста, Питер наконец-то вылез из гроба и ступил на твердую землю. Прикрыв глаза, он попытался разбудить волка, но тот все еще пребывал в летаргическом сне, вяло откликаясь. Кроме глаз, других признаков, что Хейл не человек, пока не проявилось. Подойдя к старому окошку в двери склепа, Питер посмотрел на себя, понимая, что возникнет еще одна проблема. Он предстал перед Стайлзом парнем, а сейчас он мужчина, годящийся ему в отцы. Хоть и с натяжкой.

Когда Питер умер, а точнее его убили, ему было много лет, намного больше, чем на вид. Но по человеческим меркам — тридцать пять. И Стилински просто может не поверить, что это он. Хотя Питера это не особо волновало. Ему нужен парень для определенной цели. И хочет он помогать Хейлу, или нет, не волновало. Да и у Стайлза, кроме матери, не было причин оставаться в этом захолустье. А вот ее как раз можно и обратить.

Выйдя из склепа, Питер посмотрел на небо и ощутил, как волк приподнял голову, почуяв луну. Криво улыбнувшись, мужчина раскинул руки в стороны и зарычал, выпуская когти и клыки. Обратившись в волка, он сверкнул красными глазами и бросился в лес, вдыхая аромат жизни. Чувства были обострены, а волк ощущал себя новорожденным щенком, познавая мир заново.

***

Очнувшись, Стайлз резко сел и осмотрелся.

— Питер?..

Посмотрев на порез на руке, парень мотнул головой. Ему казалось, что он просто ударился и отключился, а весь этот ритуал — сон. Но факты говорили об обратном. Осторожно поднявшись на ноги, Стайлз сложил все порошки и предметы в рюкзак и покосился на книгу. Закусив губу, он аккуратно взял ее и, еще раз осмотревшись, не решился позвать Питера, а направился домой.

Уже закрывая ворота с другой стороны, он вздрогнул, роняя книгу и замирая, услышав вой. Но в этих лесах волки давно перебрались в самую чащу, не рискуя так близко подбираться к людям. Если один пришел сюда в поисках еды, то стоит сказать знакомому охотнику.

Провернув последний раз ключ в замке, Стайлз поспешил к дому. Ему совершенно не хотелось встречаться со зверем один на один. И Питер куда-то пропал. Стайлз замер у крыльца, оборачиваясь. Но он ничего не знает о парне, кроме имени и предположительного места жительства. И кто вообще так поступает? Стайлз мог сильнее удариться головой… Стоп. Так может, Питер пошел за помощью?

Стилински уже не на шутку начинал нервничать. А вдруг Питер сейчас приведет помощь, или один вернется на кладбище? А Стайлза там нет. Зато бродит дикий зверь, готовый от голода сожрать все, что движется. Закусив больно нижнюю губу, парень уже сделал шаг в обратном направлении, как сзади резко открылась дверь.

— Мечислав?..

Замерев, Стайлз сглотнул и повернулся к вышедшей на крыльцо матери.

— Ох, ты вернулся из школы?

У парня дернулся нерв на лице, но он сдержался и закивал. Мать не смутило ни то, что на улице глубокая ночь, ни то, что он не в школьной форме.

— А я не успела ничего приготовить… — женщина печально вздохнула и занервничала.

— Ничего, ничего, мам. Я поел в школе, — улыбнувшись, Стайлз стянул с плеча рюкзак и поставил на ступеньку крыльца. — Я… пойду обход сделаю. А ты иди домой.

— Я что-нибудь приготовлю! Ты не задерживайся, хорошо? — Клаудия тут же сменила печаль на радость.

— Конечно. Я быстро, — Стайлз закивал, как болванчик, и медленно стал отступать по тропинке. Главное, чтобы она еще чего не придумала.

Но женщина лишь подхватила рюкзак сына и, напевая какую-то старую мелодию себе под нос, зашла в дом, прикрывая дверь. Выдохнув с облегчением, Стайлз поспешил к кладбищу. Он даже не вспомнил про фонарь — луна освещала все своим холодным светом. Но его сейчас мало волновало такое прекрасное и редкое явление. Отперев ворота, Стайлз добежал до места, где они проводили ритуал, но никого не оказалось.

Отдышавшись, Стайлз покрутился во все стороны, и хотел уже позвать Питера и пойти вперед, но так и не решился ничего сделать. Скорее всего, Питер уже приходил, через лаз в заборе, и, не увидев Стайлза, ушел домой. Помявшись на месте, он развернулся, краем глаза замечая что-то странное в склепе. Сглотнув, повернулся обратно, но все было как обычно. Пожав плечами, Стайлз нервно выдавил из себя смешок и ушел домой.

***

Завернувшись в полотенце, Стайлз потер себя руками, пытаясь согреться и не стучать зубами. В их доме постоянно были проблемы с горячей водой. Раньше всеми делами занимался отец, но как его не стало, мать вызывала мастера. Но чаще всего забывала, и в доме порой было холоднее, чем на улице. Вот и сегодня Стайлзу пришлось искупаться в еле теплой воде. Мечтая расслабиться и смыть эти день и ночь, ему грозило подхватить простуду.

Когда Стайлз вернулся, то мать уже ушла к себе. Видимо, поняв, что за окном все же ночь. А то, что сын куда-то ушел — приснилось. Но так даже лучше. Неизвестно, что еще было хуже — крики или безумная забота. Почистив зубы и посмотрев на себя в зеркало, Стайлз вздохнул и пошел к себе в комнату.

Закрыв дверь, он ощутил холод. Кожа тут же покрылась мурашками, а сам он внезапно громко чихнул.

— Будь здоров.

— Спасибо.

Пройдя к шкафу, Стайлз открыл дверцу, ища чистые теплые вещи, как до него дошло, что он в комнате не один. Замерев, он медленно повернул голову в сторону окна и распахнул глаза, смотря на полностью обнаженного мужчину, сидящего на подоконнике.

— Только не на…

— АААА!!! — Стилински дернулся, заваливаясь в шкаф и срывая с вешалок вещи, оказываясь под ними.

Питер меланхолично рассматривал свои выпущенные когти, пережидая, когда человек замолчит. Как только Стайлз осип, а из-за вороха одежды его практически уже было не слышно, мужчина поднялся и плавной походкой дошел до шкафа.

Замолчав, Стайлз зажмурился и начал бормотать себе под нос, что все это галлюцинации, что никакого мужика в комнате нет, он просто сильно ударился головой.

— Я все прекрасно слышу.

Стащив с лица свитер, Стайлз недоверчиво уставился на незнакомца.

— Ты глюк.

— Как скажешь, — Питер безразлично пожал плечами.

— То есть?.. — Стилински растерялся, не зная, как реагировать.

— Если я тебе расскажу, то ты все равно не поверишь. Но, — мужчина хитро улыбнулся, — могу показать.

Резко схватив Стайлза за руку, мужчина поставил мальчишку перед собой и сверкнул алой радужкой, вызывая у Стайлза новый приступ бубнежа.

— Если ты не заметил, то я тебя трогаю, — Они перевели взгляды на пальцы Питера, которыми он обхватывал запястье парня. — Значит, я настоящий.

— Ага… — облизав губы, Стайлз очнулся от ступора и дернулся, но лишь осел, ощутив, как пальцы сжались еще сильнее. — Ай!

— Ох, прости. Забыл, что ты всего лишь человек.

Разжав пальцы, Питер мило улыбнулся, ни капли не раскаиваясь. Стайлз тут же прижал пострадавшую конечность к груди и посмотрел перед собой, тут же зажмуриваясь.

— А ты не мог бы одеться?..

— Твои вещи мне малы, — скучающим тоном.

— Что?.. — забывшись, распахнул глаза, тут же отворачиваясь. — Ты рылся в моих вещах?!

— Это и так видно, — Питер сложил руки на груди и выпрямился, красуясь сильным рельефным телом.

— Да уж… — поднявшись, Стайлз все еще недоверчиво осмотрел незваного гостя по пояс и вернулся к лицу. — Кто ты? Как ты сюда попал? Почему ты голый? Что с твоими глазами?

Вот тут невозмутимость Хейла дала трещину, и он растерялся. Но тут же взял себя в руки, поднимая ладонь перед лицом Стайлза, заставляя того замолчать.

— Мне казалось ты не очень общительный.

— Что?.. Я не понимаю… А! Я знаю кто ты! — Стайлз вдруг прищурился и ткнул в сторону Хейла пальцем. — Тебя привела мама.

— Что? Нет! Я…

— Прекрасно! Я думал мы с этим покончили! — Стайлз резко развернулся, натягивая первую попавшуюся футболку с длинными рукавами и домашние штаны.

— Слушай, я не…

— Я дам тебе вещи, и лучше бы тебе свалить, или я вызову полицию.

Не дав вставить мужчине и слова, парень вышел из комнаты, направляясь в кладовую, где лежали старые вещи отца. Незнакомец был примерно одного роста и телосложения с Джоном. Так что должно было что-то подойти. Хотя можно было бы принести ему платье матери. Представив мускулистого мужика в женском платье в цветочек, Стайлз прыснул, но тут же снова стал серьезным.

Когда Клаудия после смерти мужа часто ездила в город, то некоторое время приводила домой бродяг. Стайлз иногда не мог выгнать нахальных оборванцев неделями. Но когда денег стало с трудом хватать на прожиточный минимум, мать сама перестала водить всякий сброд. И вот сейчас снова. Нельзя было не признать, что мужчина был действительно красивым. Но он всего лишь нищий, нашедший бесплатный приют.

Тяжело вздохнув, Стайлз взял вещи и пошел к себе. Поспать ему сегодня вряд ли удастся. Проще уже не ложиться. Зайдя в комнату, он застал мужчину сидящего на кровати и рассматривающего учебник Стайлза по математике.

— Вот. Может, что подойдет.

Положив аккуратно вещи рядом, Стайлз вдруг смутился, краснея. Почуяв запах стыда, Питер поднял на парня глаза.

— Я тебя смущаю?

— У меня нет… кхм, — кашлянув, Стайлз продолжил: — Нижнего белья… — махнул ладонью на пах мужчины.

— Это не проблема…

— О! Еще какая! Нельзя так… — он резко замолчал.

— Я могу походить и так, — отложив учебник, Питер откинулся назад на локти, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией парня. Было так забавно, как мальчишка становится постепенно бордового цвета. Как румянец заливает неровными пятнами щеки, доходит до носа и ушей.

— Нет! Оденься!

Резко отвернувшись, Стайлз закусил губу, через продолжительную паузу слыша шорох одежды. Повернувшись к окну, которое на этот раз оказалось закрытым, Стайлз стал наблюдать в отражении, как мужчина одевается. Он так и застыл, уйдя в свои мысли, пока не осознал, что на него смотрят в ответ, а незнакомец полностью одет.

— Оу…

— Не мой стиль. Но сойдет.

Стайлз резко повернулся, осматривая мужчину.

— Мог бы просто сказать — спасибо!

Губы мужчины дернулись. Он медленно подошел к Стайлзу, прихватывая его подбородок пальцами и заставляя смотреть себе в глаза:

— Спасибо, Стайлз.

Стилински замер, приоткрывая рот и не смея отвести взгляд. Было что-то знакомое в этих глазах. И сами глаза… Резко дернувшись, Стайлз сделал шаг назад, уходя от прикосновения, и облизал пересохшие губы.

— Ты родственник Питера?..

Осмотрев мальчишку с ног до головы, Питер неопределенно пожал плечами и прошелся по комнате, осматриваясь. Стайлз занервничал. Может, все же что-то случилось? И сейчас этот мужчина скажет ему какую-нибудь ужасную новость?

— Перестань.

— Что? — Стайлз моргнул, прогоняя навязчивые мысли, и повернулся к мужчине.

— От тебя несет страхом.

— Не… сет? То есть…

— Ты им пахнешь.

— Бред, — парень фыркнул и сложил руки на груди, в защитном жесте. — Вы не можете его…

— Ты веришь, что в этом мире есть кто-то еще помимо людей?

— Чего? — Стайлз мысленно застонал. Еще один проповедник, который будет сейчас нести всякую чушь про другие миры, богов и инопланетян?

— Конечно, трудно поверить, пока не увидишь все своими глазами, — Питер медленно повернулся, демонстрируя красные глаза и скалясь, показывая клыки.

— Это… — Стайлз сперва испугался, но тут же расслабился, закатывая глаза. — Прикольные. Подойдя к мужчине, он осмотрел его клыки и покачал головой: — В местном магазинчике приколов купил?

Питер застыл, изгибая бровь и еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не сожрать наглого мальчишку прямо сейчас. Но Стайлз даже не понял, что провел настоящий ритуал, куда ему догадаться, что перед ним оборотень. И не просто, а Альфа.

— Хорошо, тогда, — мужчина начал раздеваться.

— Эй-эй, ты что делаешь?..

Но Питер не слушал, полностью раздевшись, он посмотрел Стилински в глаза, а через секунду перед парнем стоял большой серо-белый волк. У Стайлза нервно дернулся глаз, а в следующий момент волк наблюдал, как человек падает к его ногам без чувств. Недовольно фыркнув, зверь пихнул мальчишку лапой и обратился в человека.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что я еще пожалею об этом.

Оставив мальчишку лежать на полу, Питер оделся и сел за стол, беря первую попавшуюся книгу и раскрывая ее. Им предстоит трудный разговор.


End file.
